


The Ballad of James and Lily

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Maybe this year is the year to start over. Maybe this year is the year of second chances. Maybe this year we will begin to act like adults. A sincere story about love and how it happens.





	The Ballad of James and Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Brief Note:** Hello, all. I am the author formerly known as Serena. My old Serena profile still has my old stories in it, but I will probably be taking them down as I now sort of consider them to be rubbish. I may transfer A Million Little Pieces because I still like most of the chapters of that. Anyhow, this is my new take on a Lily/James story. I do hope you enjoy it--it will be much more sincere than my old stories, as those were all written before I knew what falling in love was actually like. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Can't Touch This   


James Potter, full of satisfaction from summer holidays and thoroughly looking forward to another year of misdeeds, found himself at this particular moment in his life locking eyes with his co-worker for the next year: Head Girl, Lily Evans. 

It wasn't as though he was surprised to see her. He had always rather found most of the other girls in their year to be a bit sub-par on the intelligence level. Lily definitely deserved Head Girl. 

Nevertheless, he had been very much looking forward to this moment, for two reasons. One being, of course, that Lily Evans would be very surprised to see _him_ with the Head Boy badge. The other - slightly more gratifying - reason being that nearly every person in their year had been expecting Lily's boyfriend, Ian Hopkins, to get Head Boy. And, well, James didn't particularly care for Hopkins. 

"Potter!" Lily exclaimed. "What a surprise! When I found out Ian wasn't getting Head Boy, I thought Remus... I mean, not that you don't deserve... well, I just never would have guessed you!"

"Congratulations, Potter," Hopkins said solemnly, extending his hand for James to shake. "I trust you'll be a fine Head Boy."

"I'm Gryffindor Quidditch captain too," James couldn't help adding. 

This seemed to tickle Hopkins. "Is that so?" he said in his slightly pompous manner. "After last year's embarrassing defeat to Ravenclaw, I would have expected you to hang up your Quidditch robes."

James smirked. Hopkins had been the Ravenclaw captain since the fifth year, and he wasn't to let Gryffindor's defeat go any time soon. 

"We'll see how this year goes," James said evenly. "In any case, Evans and I have some Head business to attend to before we meet with the other Prefects, so if you don't mind..."

"Of course, of course," said Hopkins. "Lily, dear, I will see you later." He kissed Lily on the forehead and left, sliding the compartment door shut behind him.

Lily eyed James suspiciously, "You're certain you didn't take the badge from Lupin just to see my reaction?"

"Why, Miss Evans, I am appalled!" exclaimed James in mock affrontedness. "To accuse the Head Boy of such dastardly deeds!"

"So... you did take it, then?"

"No, I did not," replied James, dropping his facetious tone. "I am, truly, your Head Boy." With a small grin, he added, "Sorry to disappoint."

Lily blushed, "Oh, go on, Potter. It's not like that anymore. I think I'm grown up enough not to despise you for asking me out a hundred million times."

"Two hundred million, by my count," said James. "And while we're on that topic--"

"Oh, _please_ don't!"

"--what is _with_ Hopkins? He seems so _stiff_ and _cold_! How can you possibly go out with someone so mechanical?"

"I know he's a bit reticent in public," Lily replied, "but honestly, when we're alone he can be _so_ \--"She suddenly became red and stared past James in an embarrassed way. "Never you mind, Potter!" she said in a high voice. "It isn't your business, anyhow!"

James grinned. "Right. I suppose we should be getting on to meet the Prefects, shouldn't we?"

"I suppose we should," said Lily, still red but obviously trying to ignore it.

"You know," said James slyly as he stood aside for Lily to leave the compartment, "you wouldn't ever be embarrassed around me if you'd just agree to go out with me."

"Oh, Potter!" Lily exclaimed with a harsh sigh, "If you insist on keeping this up I'm going to have to hex you every time you open your mouth."

James smiled at Lily in a goofy way, hoping to convey that he'd been joking. "I'd like to see that," he said pleasantly, before muttering, "Two hundred million and one."   



End file.
